Durante a noite
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Durante a noite, o silêncio costuma ser mais intenso. Algumas vezes sendo medonho ou opressor, quando todos fazem de tudo para afastá-lo. Em outras, suave e bem-vindo, como um confidente.


Yaay, estreando o fandom português de KKC! xD

Pensando nisso, nem sei se alguém vai chegar a ler. Mas, se sim, espero que gostem. :3 E não se esqueçam do review ao final!

Boa leitura~

**Durante a noite**

As respirações entrecortadas se misturavam, como um só coro que quebrava o silêncio da noite de modo imperceptível, englobando apenas os dois que partilhavam daquele instante. Os corpos se uniam, os ruídos eram abafados ora por beijos, ora por mordidas, num sinal de mútua compreensão. Os cabelos pretos se mesclavam aos loiros naquele abraço apertado; um abraço que parecia insignificante frente ao silêncio que se instalava no resto do mundo - abraço que, ao mesmo tempo, reduzia o mundo a apenas aqueles dois.

- Wilem...

Simmon chamou debilmente, os olhos estreitos de prazer voltados para o teto, enquanto sentia os lábios quentes percorrendo-lhe o pescoço. Pressionou os dedos contra as costas do maior, um suspiro sôfrego escapando dos lábios avermelhados pelos beijos de outrora. Wilem esboçou um discreto sorriso, roçando a ponta do nariz pela parte de trás da orelha do outro, entre os fios cor de areia.

- É tão bom estar assim com você... – disse, sua voz soando rouca. – Marcar sua pele...

- Incrível... como tudo parece tão certo...

Wilem buscou uma das mãos do outro, puxando-a com leveza, depositando um beijo no dorso da mesma antes de enlaçar os dedos.

- Shh... Não precisa dizer nada.

.

.

.

Os últimos dias não andavam fáceis. Wilem e Simmon se alternavam para proteger o amigo Kvothe enquanto ele dormia um pouco – míseras quatro horas por noite, ainda assim, era uma mudança e tanto. Um ou outro dia era uma coisa, outra totalmente diferente era quando a situação já se arrastava por um período consideravelmente longo, uma vez que todos ali possuíam outros afazeres, o que só tornava tudo mais desgastante.

Mas nenhum dos dois reclamava, amigo também serve pra essas coisas. E o ruivo estava se esforçando para resolver a situação de forma que todos ficassem livres.

Wilem abriu os olhos lentamente, alguma parte de si ciente de que era quase hora de trocar de turno com Simmon. Primeiro, captou o aroma de café que pairava no ar, só depois seus olhos encontraram a silhueta do loiro. Sentou-se com calma, ainda sentindo os músculos rígidos por causa do cochilo, coçando os olhos para afastar a sonolência.

- Café?

Foi a voz de Simmon que chegou suave a seus ouvidos, interrompendo o silêncio da noite.

- Eu aceito, vou precisar.

Disse, embora não precisasse, uma vez que Simmon sabia que a resposta seria positiva. Enquanto Wilem jogava água no rosto, o loiro já tinha duas canecas à mão, as quais preencheu com o líquido fumegante. Entregou uma ao moreno e ambos sentaram, se acomodando lado a lado.

O silêncio mais uma vez se fez presente, era quebrado apenas pelo som de três respirações, duas mais altas que a restante. Wilem teve sua atenção atraída para o colega, embora utilizasse apenas a visão periférica para observá-lo. Os cabelos cor de areia estavam desalinhados, a expressão cansada acentuada pelas olheiras que se acumulavam na pele alva. Ainda sim, o sorriso mantinha-se praticamente o mesmo, com um ar de inocência. Só então o moreno se deu conta de que o outro lhe observava, com um ar de curiosidade.

- No que está pensando?

- Nada demais – desviou o olhar, dando um gole na bebida quente. – Você parece bem, considerando os últimos dias.

Simmon soltou uma breve risada, batendo levemente com a mão duas vezes no ombro do maior, pousando-a ali.

- Você também não está nada mal, Wil. Essas noites têm sido longas... – suspirou, sempre tomando o cuidado de manter a voz mais baixa que o normal. Não bastasse isso, diminuiu ainda mais o tom, como se segredasse (o que não se afastava muito da realidade). – Mas logo Kvothe vai terminar de fazer o gramo e poderemos voltar a ter nossas merecidas noites de sono.

O moreno apenas concordou com a cabeça, com um ar mais sério, o café ajudando-o a despertar. Podia-se dizer que aquelas noites mal dormidas estavam servindo para aproximar os amigos. Na troca de turno, sempre acabavam sentando e conversando enquanto compartilhavam uma bebida quente – quase um ritual.

Talvez aproximar um pouco demais. Quando parava para prestar atenção, a respiração de Sim se destacava, em um ritmo constante e suave. Claro que não podia fazer isso. Precisava concentrar seus pensamentos, mas quando menos esperava, se pegava pensando como seria respirar de perto o aroma da pele alva, qual seria o aroma que viria dela e como a ele arquejaria mediante seus—

- Wil? Wilem!

Simon franziu o cenho ao ver o moreno virar o rosto lentamente para si, ganhando um ar de irritação no rosto normalmente amigável. Tinha sido necessário erguer a voz um tom para que ele escutasse. Assustado por um momento, virou-se para onde Kvothe ainda dormia e suspirou aliviado ao constatar que ele nem se movera ao som de sua voz – provavelmente tinha desmaiado de cansaço e sono. Mais uma vez, volveu a face para Wilem, voltando ao ar de anteriormente.

- Estou te chamando já tem um tempo. Onde está com a cabeça? Sei que está cansado, mas ao menos preste atenção no que eu digo...

Simmon reclamou, logo anuviando a expressão, parecendo mais emburrado do que irritado. Não era muito do feitio do loiro ficar com raiva por muito tempo – embora a falta de sono ajudasse-o a ficar ligeiramente mal humorado e um pouco explosivo.

- Eu só estava pensando em que gosto teria seus lábios.

Wilem respondeu com simplicidade, como se fosse muito normal falar aquilo para um amigo. Quando se deu conta do que disse, abaixou a cabeça e voltou a tomar o café, tentando disfarçar a vergonha. Será que poderia culpar o sono? Não. Nem dormindo se falaria algo assim.

A boca do loiro, por sua vez, estava escancarada, os olhos arregalados. As maçãs do rosto dele (e não só elas, como toda a face, até as orelhas) estavam fortemente vermelhas. Simmon chegou a balbuciar algumas coisas inteligíveis, surpreso por aquela fala tão natural – e tão imprópria! Quase disse: "não. Três vezes não, Wilem!"

- Mas o quê...

Foi tudo que conseguiu pronunciar, não conseguia unir as sílabas para formar algo compreensível além disto. Até estava com sono antes, mas agora ele fora espantado bruscamente. Wilem, por sua vez, tentou manter-se indiferente. Conseguiu, em partes: era visível um rubor suave em sua face.

Como em um acordo mudo, ambos conseguiram se recompor e foi como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Sua vez agora. Vou dormir um pouco.

- Certo. Boa noite, Sim.

- Boa noite, Wil.

Apenas por algum tempo: Simmon ficou com aquilo na cabeça. Podia soar meio bizarro, mas ficou um pouco curioso. Que gosto teria sua boca? E como seria beijar um... homem? Foi com essas coisas martelando em sua mente que em uma noite, durante uma daquelas trocas de turno, virou-se e perguntou:

_- Você ainda quer saber que gosto eu tenho?_

Wilem ficou surpreso e não conseguiu esconder isso. Encarando aqueles olhos penetrantes... Nem cogitou mentir. A verdade é que queria e não disfarçou. Com a hesitação do primeiro contato, aproximaram-se lentamente e roçaram os lábios em um breve selo. Pareciam pensar em conjunto: recuaram, constatando que estava tudo bem antes de avançarem mais um passo, movendo os lábios e línguas em sincronia.

Simmon descobriu que não tinha nada diferente em beijar um homem. Talvez o toque mais firme e uma pequena disputa para ver quem controlaria o ritmo do beijo, mas só. Wilem, por sua vez, sorriu junto aos lábios do loiro ao constatar o gosto que compartilhavam. _Café_.

.

.

.

Os encontros ficaram mais frequentes e agora ambos eram cúmplices, dividindo apenas entre si o que acontecia à noite. Os dedos pressionavam-se e as respirações se faziam presente em uníssono e ecoavam naquele pequeno espaço de mundo. Compartilhavam pensamentos e ações – e o silêncio.

Não precisavam falar nada. Era um silêncio aconchegante, de quem simplesmente apreciava a companhia do outro – e sabia que teria alguém ali, sem precisar de uma palavra para confirmar.

Valorizavam aqueles momentos que eram deles e somente deles. Não era um silêncio vazio e sim apaixonado, sua presença marcando e embalando pouco a pouco os amantes em seus braços. Um silêncio repleto de significado, de compreensão. Sem juras ou palavras desnecessárias. Um silêncio do tipo aconchegante, que deixava quem o englobava feliz apenas por existir.

Era apenas... silêncio.


End file.
